Sasaki Rikako
|nickname = |image = SasakiRikako-Anju27thSingle.jpg |caption = Sasaki Rikako promoting "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi" |birthdate = |birthplace = Kesennuma, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 166cm |shoesize = 25cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = (2013-) |label = |mcolor = Yellow |generation = 3rd Generation |debutsingle = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu |join = October 4, 2014 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = March 1, 2013 |generation1 = 18th Generation |graduate1 = October 4, 2014 |days1 = 1 Year, 7 Months, 3 Days |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, SCK GIRLS, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Date Shimai, NakaZYXtai!!! |blog = |autograph = }}Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese idol and model. She is a 3rd generation member of ANGERME under Hello! Project. She first joined Hello! Project in March 2013 as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group SCK GIRLS. She graduated from SCK GIRLS on March 31, 2013. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sasaki Rikako was born on May 28, 2001 in Kesennuma, Miyagi to Sasaki Toshishige and Estella. 2011-2012 On March 11, 2011, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami."気仙沼で活動する小学生アイドル・佐々木莉佳子親子の２年「思い出は流れたけど、私たちには未来がある」" (in Japanese). Shuu Pure☆News. 2013-03-23. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the local idol group SCK45, now called SCK GIRLS, because he thought it would cheer her up. In summer 2012, Sasaki participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but was not chosen to enter the group. 2013 On March 1, Sasaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."スマイレージ 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-10-04. She was introduced as the sole 18th generation member at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event on March 31."「ハロプロ研修生」公演、充実の内容で盛況。Juice=Juice第2弾シングル、5月先行発売発表" (in Japanese). De☆View. 2013-04-01. On the same day, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS for supporting her. On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Sasaki participated in the musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan along with Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto and 7 other trainees. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. On May 4, Sasaki won the judge's dance award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Kiseki no Kaori Dance.". On May 31, it was revealed that Sasaki had won the Pichi Lemon audition for new models. She was first featured in the fashion magazine on June 30. From June 5 to June 15, Sasaki participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Tanabe Nanami and Kaga Kaede. She played the role of "Mimosa", one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Sato Masaki). On October 4, it was announced that Sasaki was selected to join S/mileage as the 3rd generation, along with Murota Mizuki and Aikawa Maho,"話題の佐々木莉佳子ら3人増員" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-10-04.Tommy V.D. "Say hello to S/mileage’s 3rd generation." Hello! News Service. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. 2015 On February 28, Sasaki released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~. On June 1, Sasaki celebrated her 14th birthday at a special birthday event titled ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. On July 20, she released her first solo photobook, titled RIKAKO. On October 31, Sasaki was featured as model for Pichi Lemon ''for the last time, with the fashion magazine discontinuing its publication. 2016 Sasaki was featured in the March issue of fashion magazine ''Seventeen, released on February 1. In the issue, it was announced that that she was chosen to become a ST model.アンジュルム佐々木莉佳子ファッション誌｢Seventeen｣専属モデルに決定！ (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-01. On June 3, Sasaki celebrated her 15th birthday at a special event called ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016. The event featured two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On February 21, Sasaki held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Akihabara.http://www.helloproject.com/event/detail/071e8255c3bd1fbd42a73531f3eafb0a24a5e4ff On March 2, Sasaki was featured alongside Haga Akane in the Graduation2017 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school."【予約】【佐々木 莉佳子（アンジュルム）ポストカード付】Graduation2017　中学卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYONEWS magazine&mook. On May 29, Sasaki celebrated her 16th birthday at fanclub event titled ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows as TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On January 30, Sasaki and Morning Musume '18 member Ishida Ayumi were announced as the image characters of "Eagles Girl", the female fans of the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles."モーニング娘。'18石田亜佑美・アンジュルム佐々木莉佳子が「イーグルスガール」イメージキャラクターに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-01-30. They were appointed on Eagles Girl Day, which was held on June 23 during the home game against the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters."6/23(土)はイーグルスガールデー!スタンドをピンクに染めよう!" (in Japanese). Rakuten Eagles. 2018-01-30. They both danced with the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team and received the honor of throwing the ceremonial first pitch."6/23(土)始球式を務めた石田亜佑美さん・佐々木莉佳子さんからメッセージ" (in Japanese). Rakuten Eagles. 2018-06-23. On May 19, Sasaki appeared as a Seventeen model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/969409469061808128 On May 22, Sasaki celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows as TOKYO FM HALL. On May 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK was released, including Sasaki's gravure that was originally published in an October 2016 issue of Weekly Famitsu."ハロー！プロジェクト20周年記念「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-27. On July 14, the summer 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu in a commercial for a fourth time and Sasaki for the first time alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."今度のピザーラCMは“出川ゾウ”！！ ～ゾウダンスで、イチキュッパ・オーン!!～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-07-12."「PIZZA LA CMメイキング2018夏」予告篇" (in Japanese). ANGERME (via YouTube). 2018-07-12. On August 10, Ishida and Sasaki participated as Eagles Girls at the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles home game against the Saitama Seibu Lions."モーニング娘。'18石田亜佑美・アンジュルム佐々木莉佳子が、8/10(金)東北楽天ゴールデンイーグルスの試合にイーグルスガールとして参加！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-03. On October 4, Sasaki and Murota Mizuki held the ANGERME Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako FC Event 2018 at Shinagawa Stellar Ball to celebrate the fourth anniversary of their debut as 3rd generation members of ANGERME."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★「アンジュルム 室田瑞希・佐々木莉佳子FCイベント2018」開催決定！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-08-30. On November 3, the winter 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Kamikokuryo, Sasaki, and Funaki with Degawa Tetsuro."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・佐々木莉佳子・船木結が「PIZZA-LA」冬の新CMで出川さんと一緒の着ぐるみ姿で共演！体を張ったワイヤーアクションにも挑戦！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. 2019 From March 9, Sasaki began starring in PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" spring 2019 commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro and fellow ANGERME members Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu, and Ise Layla."「PIZZA-LA CMメイキング2019春」予告篇" (in Japanese). ANGERME (via YouTube). 2019-03-07."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・佐々木莉佳子・船木結・伊勢鈴蘭「PIZZA-LA」春の新CM出演！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-09. On May 30, she celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2019, which featured two shows at Square Ebara Hiratsuka Hall. Personal Life Family= Her father, Toshishige, works in the fishing industry in Sendai. Her mother, Estella, is a Filipino who immigrated from the Philippines to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."お客様の励ましもありますから「頑張って！」　（気仙沼市　本町）" (in Japanese). Kokoro Press. 2012-01-10. She has an older sister named Aiko and an older brother named Yousuke. After losing their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, the Sasaki family lived in temporary housing. As of April 2013, she is living in Tokyo with her mother and sister.Nakagawa Shinnosuke. "「街に笑顔」　夢はアイドル" (in Japanese). Yomiuri Online. 2013-06 (Archived: 2013-07-07). |-|Education= When Sasaki was introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member on March 31, 2013, she was about to begin her 6th year in elementary school. When she debuted in S/mileage in October 2014, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school in March 2017."無事☺︎ 佐々木莉佳子" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2017-03-17. As of April 2019, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= Sasaki notably gets along best with her generation mates Murota Mizuki and Aikawa Maho. She is also close to Kaga Kaede and Ichioka Reina, and once blogged saying that she loved them."おおさかだブヒ 佐々木莉佳子" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2016-05-06. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sasaki Rikako: *'Rikako' (りかこ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Rikako-tan' (りかこたん) *'Ricchan' (りっちゃん)Pichi Lemon, 2014-10 Issue (pg 71).Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2014-09-01. (Reference Image) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Official Nickname:' Rikako (りかこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 166cmMagazine Image *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) **ANGERME (2014-) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015-) *'One-Shot Units' **Date Shimai (2015) **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) *'Other:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Sasaki Rikako Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A & List:Sasaki Rikako Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Break an egg with one hand, Dancing, Foot race,"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 佐々木莉佳子" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-06). Running *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, sports, collecting Koibito Dukan goods *'Motto:' "Shoshi kantetsu" (初志貫徹; Carrying out one's original intention) *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Education"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 54). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09., Musichttp://ameblo.jp/angerme-ss-shin/entry-11982426504.html *'Worst Subject:' Arithmetics, Mathematicshttp://ameblo.jp/angerme-ss-shin/entry-11982426504.html *'Favorite Sports:' Volleyball, Athletics, Soccer (Football) *'Favorite ANGERME Song:' "Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou" *'Other Favorite Songs:' "Bokura no Kagayaki" *'Looks up to:' Kudo Haruka, Matsuura Aya Discography :See Also: List:Sasaki Rikako Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Hanako no Uta (from MODE) Solo Blu-rays *2015.02.27 Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~ Publications :See Also: List:Sasaki Rikako Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2015.07.20 RIKAKO Works Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2014-2019 The Girls Live *2015.01.01 Bakushou HIT PARADE Internet *2013.06.16–08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2014– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro Dance Gakuen *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Commercials *2018- PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) Radio *2015- AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) Music Videos *2014 Wonderful Hachikun (dancer) Magazines *2014–2015 Pichi Lemon (ピチレモン) *2016– Seventeen Rankings Trivia See Also *Gallery:Sasaki Rikako *Gallery:ANGERME 3rd Generation *List:Sasaki Rikako Discography Featured In *List:Sasaki Rikako Concert & Event Appearances *List:Sasaki Rikako Publications Featured In *List:Sasaki Rikako Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Official Profiles: ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei (archived), Pichi Lemon (archived), Seventeen *Official Twitter Account (inactive) *Blogs: **ANGERME Member Blog **SCK Girls (inactive) **Pichi Lemon Blog (inactive) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), Morning Musume / ℃-ute Tours de:Sasaki Rikako es:Sasaki Rikako Category:2013 Additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood Type A Category:2001 Births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former local idols Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Sasaki Rikako Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:ANGERME Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:SCK GIRLS Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members of Filipino descent Category:Date Shimai Category:Members currently attending high school Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Snake